


Missing

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has the most perfect ring ready to propose to Derek. It's absolutely perfect in every single way, except for the fact that it's missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Note for the Scerek hate anon at the end.

Scott starts his morning the same way he’s started every morning for the past two months. He showers, gets dressed, and checks his sock drawer to look at the engagement ring he’s hiding in there. It’s a beautiful ring, and absolutely perfect for them. It’s whitegold with two stones, a ruby and a blue topaz, to symbolize the both of them.

Scott was even more in luck because the ring was on sale, making it just barely fall in his price range. The salesman told him it was the last one, someone else had bought one just an hour ago. It was even in Derek’s size.

Now, every morning he checks the ring. Soon he’ll use it to propose, he knows that, he just needs to find the right opportunity. He digs his hand in between a pair of bright orange and faded green socks and his heart stops. The box isn’t there. Scott digs in with both hands, feeling around for the small, velvet box. He begins taking out socks, but he can’t find it. By the time the entire contents of his sock drawer are on the floor, he’s desperate. The ring’s gone! The perfect ring to propose to the perfect man is gone and Scott doesn’t have the money to replace it.

The first thing that comes to mind is calling Stiles. Stiles is good at solving mysteries and finding things. Surely he’ll be able to help.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Stiles groans when he answers the phone.

“It’s gone,” Scott replies.

“Your sanity? Yeah, I figured since you’re calling me at seven in the morning on a Saturday!”

“The ring,” Scott says as he kneels and begins looking through the pile of socks again. “It’s not here Stiles!”

“What? Did someone break in?!” Stiles instantly sounds as panicked as Scott feels. “Are you sure you checked in the right place?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Scott snaps. “It’s gone!”

“Maybe you put it somewhere else,” Stiles suggests.

“Where else would I put it? My underwear drawer?” Scott asks, annoyed.”

“Maybe?”

“Who puts an engagement ring in their underwear drawer? That’s insane!” Scott shouts.

“Hey, it’s a good place to put it,” Stiles says.

“No, it’s not. I found it last week.” Scott hears Malia say. “Now come back to bed.”

“Malia! You found… never mind, I’ll talk to you later. Scott needs me,” Stiles says. “Scott, I’ll be over in fifteen minutes. We’ll find it, bro. Don’t you worry your perfect little ass, we’ll find it.”

Scott throws his phone on the bed and checks every pair of socks, in case the box is inside one of them. When he still hasn’t found the box, ten minutes later, he decides to get something to eat before Stiles comes over.

When he comes downstairs he sees Derek eating cereal at the breakfast table. Another thing he sees is a black velvet box sitting in front of Derek. His heart stops, Derek found the box and his perfect proposal will never happen.

“Morning,” Derek says, like any other morning.

“Um… morning,” Scott says. “You...um… What do you have there?” he asks, gesturing towards the box.

“Oh, just a little something I found in your sock drawer,” Derek answers casually. “Strange, really, it’s remarkably similar to something I kept in mine.” Derek reaches into his pocket, pulls something out of it and throws it at Scott.

Scott barely has enough time to react and catch the object. It’s another velvet box, identical to his. “You… you bought a ring for me as well?”

Derek nods. “Open it.”

Scott opens the box, inside he sees the same ring he’s been looking at every morning. “I think you gave me the wrong box, this is the ring I got you,” Scott says.

“No, it’s not. It’s not my size, it’s yours. Check it if you don’t believe me.”

Scott takes out the ring and slides it on his finger. It fits perfectly, while Derek’s ring was a little too wide on him. “You bought the same ring?”

Derek nods. “Exactly the same one.” He opens the box in front of himself and takes out that ring. “Do you want to put it on me?”

Scott steps forward and takes the ring from Derek. “Shouldn’t one of us ask a different question first?” he asks, his hands slightly shaking. This was so not how this was supposed to happen, but somehow it’s more perfect than anything Scott could have prepared.

“What are you waiting for? Ask,” Derek says, smiling softly.

“Okay... “ Scott takes a deep breath. There really is no reason to be nervous, he tells himself, he already knows Derek’s going to say yes after all. “Will you marry me?”

Derek’s smile grows. It’s rare that Derek smiles this widely and sincerely, and it never fails to make Scott a little weak in the knees. “Yes,” he answers. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Scott slides the ring on Derek’s finger. “It’s a perfect fit,” he says, laughing softly. He leans down to kiss Derek, when they’re rudely interrupted by Stiles storming in.

“I’m here, don’t worry, we’re going to find that ri… Derek, hi!” Stiles says, smiling sheepishly. “Morning. I just came over to help Scott find his… something.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

Stiles flushes bright red. Scott can see him trying to think of some excuse. It’s tempting to let his friend struggle for a few minutes, but he takes pity of him.

“I already found it, or rather Derek has.” He gestures towards the ring on Derek’s finger. “And you were kind of interrupting, so you should go give Malia her ring while we celebrate.”

“You’re engaged. My bro’s getting married!” Stiles says. “Okay, I’m going to ask Malia and tomorrow we’re going to talk about having a double wedding.”

“Yes! Good luck.” Scott watches Stiles leave before turning to Derek again. “Now, I believe I was about to kiss you…” He leans down again, but Derek stops him.

“Double wedding? Seriously, Scott?” Derek asks.

“Yes? Please, Der, it’s going to be awesome.” Scott sits down on Derek’s lap and pouts at him. “You’d make me sooooo happy,” he whines.

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re a horrible person for using that pout on me. Fine, we’ll have a double wedding.”

“Thank you!” Scott wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, the pout completely gone. “You won’t regret it, I promise. It’s going to be perfect.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. And I’d better get a lot of kisses as thanks.”

“Of course, love.” Scott presses a soft kiss to Derek’s nose. “But, while we’re on the subject of our wedding… how do you feel about a superhero theme? I’ll be Captain America and you can be Bucky.”

Derek groans and lets his head rest on Scott’s shoulder, muttering something about insufferable nerds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anon,
> 
> Hi, how are you? Are you still around? It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't posted much lately.  
> So, I'm guessing you're going to post all kinds of hate on my fic again. You know, go ahead. It doesn't bother me.  
> Just, please, think of something original this time. I'm sick of the same kind of threats/insults over and over and over again.  
> Lastly, I have but one hope for you. One day you'll mature and realize how you're needlessly hurting others. I can only hope that you can live with that knowledge.
> 
> Have a great day.  
> Love,  
> JJ


End file.
